


Extra Sugar, Extra Salt

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino attempts to bake a cake for Ohno's birthday and gets sexy results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Sugar, Extra Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeslis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeslis/gifts).



Nino doesn't keep any food or cooking supplies in his apartment, so he has to go out especially and buy all the ingredients: flour, brown sugar, cocoa, milk, instant coffee. He rationalizes to himself that making a cake would just be the cheapest gift he could get Ohno (who, after all, _still_ hasn't gone out to eat with him, even after all these years), but after spending half an hour trying to get his electric mixer to work, and then calculating how much of a monetary value Jun would probably put on the favor Nino now owed him for the loaning of a totally non-broken mixer, well.

But at this point, he is determined. Ohno's supposed to be coming over in a few hours, after he's done fishing. They don't normally visit each other's apartments - hell, they don't normally visit their _own_ apartments, but after the concert, when Ohno had looked so surprised and touched, Nino couldn't help slinging an arm across his shoulders and leaning in, offering to have a private party at his place on Ohno's actual birthday. Ohno looked at him, still stunned from before, asking, _seriously? Seriously?_ and then sucked Nino off in the showers, so excited he came almost without any stimulation himself.

Nino had really only been planning on having take-out, reading a script or something while Ohno watched TV, then fucking Ohno at least two or three times before they had to go to sleep, but that look of pleased surprise on Ohno's face stays with him. He wants to make it extra-special somehow, and that's the only reason he didn't just go buy a cake in the first place: Ohno likes anything made by hand more.

\---

Ohno arrives only a little late, but it had still taken Nino almost that long to figure out Jun's unnecessarily complicated mixer (which, of course, is also a glossy shimmering purple color, _why_ ), and he has only just put the cake in the oven a few minutes before. He is, in fact, heating the milk and flour for the icing when Ohno calls from the lobby. Nino buzzes him up, but by the time he's let Ohno in ("I like your apron," he says, before he even says hello), the icing already has a few ominous lumps.

"Shit," Nino says.

"What? What's up?" Ohno says, leaving his shoes in the genkan and his coat on the back of a chair in the kitchen. He comes up behind Nino and curves around him, looking over his shoulder and blinking slowly while Nino stirs as hard as he can. "Ah," Ohno says, "is that okay for your wrist?"

Nino shrugs, his shoulder bumping into Ohno's chin.

Ohno puts his arms around Nino's body, and he grabs Nino's hand over the whisk, halting him mid-stir. It's hot in front of the oven and over the stove top, but Ohno's arms and hand are chilled from the outside. Nino's hand does ache a little, but he still wants to do this, and he can't help the little annoyed huff of air that escapes when when Ohno nuzzles in closer.

"I'm trying to do something, you know," Nino says, "something specifically for _you_ , you old man, so -"

Ohno laughs against Nino's neck, but doesn't let go of Nino, and rubs his nose against the tender skin behind Nino's ear.

Nino shivers. "Your nose is cold," he informs Ohno. He closes his eyes and relaxes his grip on the whisk; it's too late now to save the icing, especially when he could already feel the flour turning thick and jelly-like at the bottom of the pan. Instead, he slides his hand around in Ohno's, pulling their arms in close and threading their fingers together.

"I'm so old and frozen," Ohno says, soft and low, still chuckling a little bit, practically snuffling directly into Nino's ear. Nino shivers again, then tilts his head to the side and lets Ohno have better access.

He remembers to turn off the stove before Ohno's free hand slides down the front of his pants, which is lucky; he probably wouldn't have remembered after, when Ohno's gotten him entirely out of his pants but seems reluctant to let him out of his shirt. "Ohchan," Nino warns, but Ohno smiles at him, leaning in to kiss the frown off his face.

"I really like the apron?" he offers.

Nino rolls his eyes but stops trying to take it off. "What about you, birthday boy?" His rests his hands on Ohno's belt buckle.

Ohno's eyes darken. He's not smiling anymore, simply staring at Nino, his mouth open a little bit, his lips shiny with their shared saliva. He puts his hands over Nino's again, and together they undo the buckle; together they unbutton and unzip his jeans.

He stops there, and leans in to kiss Nino again. Nino's hungry for it, now, hungry and half hard. Ohno keeps kissing him as he walks them back the few steps to the table, and keeps kissing him when he makes Nino lie back on it. Nino knows he'll be paying for it later, but Ohno's intent attention and his hands sliding down Nino's body to open him up, his mouth open and wet - it seems worth it. Ohno fucks into him more slowly than Nino had expected, but the full, aching stretch is both too much and just perfect at the same time; he can't help crying out when Ohno really starts to move. Ohno stares at him, breathing hard, and Nino wraps his legs around Ohno's hips, grabbing at Ohno's arms until Ohno has him pinned by his hands to the table, but Nino still has Ohno's hands in his and that's what he wants: Ohno in him and around him and filling him up, fucking him hard and fast, his belt buckle smacking coldly against his ass.

Ohno comes first, his eyebrows drawn together, gasping, his hips stuttering. "Nino," he says finally. He flexes his hands in Nino's grip and his chest moves heavily beneath his shirt.

"Oh-chan," Nino says. He shifts his hips up, Ohno still inside him. He's so hard it's almost painful, and he's so close it really wouldn't take much more.

"You," Ohno says, still panting, "let me," and he tries to untangle their hands, tries to pull out, but that change was all Nino needed and he comes, clenching down and holding Ohno close. Ohno inhales sharply, sensitive, but lets Nino keep him there.

\---

It turns out that they had missed the timer going on while they were fucking, so the cake is hard and a little burned on the outside, but Ohno still eats a slice, icing-free, with a glass of milk, and happily tells Nino that it's delicious. "This was the present?" he asks, his mouth full of chocolate.

"It was going to be," Nino says, still a little annoyed at how badly he had failed at the cake. He isn't Aiba, dammit.

Ohno hums and continues eating.

Nino looks over at him, suddenly suspicious. "You didn't think that I would have sex with you for your birthday, did you?"

"But then," Ohno starts, clearly surprised.

Nino nearly throws a cup at him. "We have sex all the time! That's not a present!"

Ohno's eyes slide away from Nino's. "I had thought the, the apron, and the kitchen...."

"You're hopeless," Nino says, but he has to use his own slice of overcooked birthday cake to hide his blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Aeslis asked for it. ♥ Thanks to [kinoface](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface) for the fabulous late-night beta. Thanks also to [this amazing picture](http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lcpfyjgEq51qao6jjo1_500.jpg) for existing, which, I'm told, is photo documentation of the cake Nino made (and party hat he wore) for a costar during GANTZ filming. The title is from Cibo Matto's "Birthday Cake." You can also get a copy of the cake recipe I had Nino vaguely following in my journal, [here](http://l-elfie.dreamwidth.org/38634.html).


End file.
